


他和他的恋人

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	他和他的恋人

肿瘤科有一个特别的病人。

 

两年前他因为淋巴癌发作而入院，孤身一人，女朋友也离他而去。复发后再度入院，虽然一开始他也显得绝望至极万念俱灰，可是随着时间的推移，人虽然越来越瘦弱，笑容却变得愈发温暖。 

 

大概是因为他身边多了一个男人的缘故吧，护士们都这样想。明明耕太看上去那么乖，却交了这样一个吊儿郎当、偏激执拗、令人琢磨不清的男人，小姑娘们都惊异于此，都在背后悄悄地猜测其中原因。

 

＃

 

富士冈耕太最开始的确是被男人强迫的。

 

那时他被告知一年以内不复发的话就算是脱离了危险，他还是相信奇迹会发生在自己身上的——于是放松心情和家人愉快地度过了将近一年的时光。

 

在二度入院后，耕太就再也没有余裕到处走动了。不仅是因为身体被化疗所摧残，更大的原因是他已经蒙上阴翳的心。他在半夜惊醒时一个人披上外衣上到了天台，也是在那里，他遇见了吉本荒野。

 

他一个半截身子已经入了土的人，没有精力再陪吉本荒野玩情情爱爱的游戏，更别说是处成那样惊世骇俗的关系了。他觉得吉本荒野以为自己生的是普通的病才一时兴起想要追求他，一旦知道了自己得的是淋巴癌，他一定会打退堂鼓的。

 

然而他不知道的是，吉本荒野是个说一不二的男人，一开始的确不知道他因淋巴癌住院，但就算知道了这件事情，喜欢就是喜欢了，吉本还是不由分说地闯进了他的生活。

 

耕太虽然嘴上说着不要，表面上抗拒着吉本的照顾，但是被爱的渴望却让他越来越期待着吉本的到来。

 

家人完全顺着他的意思来了，偶尔妈妈会把茶碗羹交给吉本荒野带过来。不知道是吉本背着他和家里人达成了一致，还是他命不久矣已经不想让他留下遗憾，总之，他和吉本的关系没有遭到任何人的反对，当然也没有得到任何人的支持。

 

只有医院的小护士会偷偷地摸到耕太床边，紧张兮兮地说：“我看那个吉本先生来者不善啊耕太家是不是有存款或者有祖宅什么的他说不定是个人道关怀的大骗子呢呜呜呜呜——”

 

早就站在小护士身后很久的吉本荒野，眉眼弯弯地拍了拍她的肩膀，然后干脆利索地拎着小护士的后颈丢了出去。

 

“你不要这么对女孩子啦。”他每次都要这样教训吉本荒野。

 

“女孩子？她？她们？她们还不是——”吉本下意识地刹住了闸，没有再继续说下去。

 

吉本摇动着手柄把病床摇高，耕太扭了扭身子配合地坐了起来。他自己支起病床上的小桌板，一边看着吉本把饭盒一字排开，一边问道：“还不是什么呀？”

 

“没什么。快趁热吃吧。”

 

吉本荒野摇了摇头，伸手揉耕太的头发。“她们还不是看上你了——”他本来想这样开玩笑。可是他明白耕太心底最脆弱的地方在哪里。这样的玩笑一定会伤害到他。

 

“我已经没有几天日子了，她们看上的人分明是荒野——”耕太一定会这样说。

 

然后强装愉快地吃完这顿食不下咽的饭，在他走后落寞地睡去。

 

＃

 

其实那次天台的相遇，对于吉本荒野来说并不是与耕太真正的初见。他十多年前，二十多岁，第一次在高中做老师的时候，耕太是他隔壁班的学生。他那个时候不敢担事，怕惹是生非，只想快点在这个乡下的学校里度过他的实习期，能快点被调回城里的初中去。

 

这个学校闭塞而偏僻，没有后来他遇到的吉本荒野那样高级别的校园欺凌者，有的只是老套俗气的混混们，这帮表面上鼻子撅到天上去，在老师面前还是乖乖地承认错误的霸凌者们，老实说吉本荒野并不觉得他们能真正惹出事端。

 

耕太那时候就是体弱多病，身板瘦削，比同龄的男生们都矮上一个头。男生们窜了身高，体重跟不上，一个一个都瘦的像竹竿一样。他们在体格上都没有什么可骄傲的，于是就揪着耕太的小个子不放。每个班都有那么几个又小又弱、负责解决男生们恃强凌弱天性的小猴子，这些小猴子们本来只负责面对头顶掉落的水桶、更衣柜里放的老鼠和偶尔被丢进小河的书包，但是在这个班里，外强中干的霸凌者们对耕太的欺凌却渐渐变了味道。

 

耕太不仅个子小，脸也长得异常清秀漂亮。偏分的小刘海和细嫩的小脸蛋这么多年没怎么变过，要不然吉本荒野也不会十年后还能够一眼认出这个人——成绩不上不下，性格安分乖巧，还是隔壁班的，这个和他八竿子打不着的孩子。城里的男生们，在十七八岁的高中时代，大部分都已经不是处男了，可是在淳朴的乡下，没有那么多灯红酒绿的地方，男孩们偶尔拿到几部粗制劣造的片子已经是不容易的事情了。

 

他们绝大部分还是没有开过荤的孩子，对异性有着朦朦胧胧的向往，却没胆把心思打到身边的女生身上。在那一天，他们跟随着耕太进了厕所，像往常一样把盛满了凉水的水桶支在厕所的门上，小小地数了三个数，两个高个子男生便把桶掀翻，把水尽数倾倒了进去。男生们嘴里发出怪异的口哨音，此起彼伏的起哄声完全压过了门里的耕太微弱的呻吟。

 

男生们拍着门让耕太出来，但是怎么拍都没有反应。末了胆小的一两个人窸窸窣窣地小声说道“人该不会死了吧”，领头的壮着胆喊道“一桶水怎么可能淹死他”，然后把水桶掉了个个儿盆底朝上，指使高个儿站在水桶上往里看。高个儿颤巍巍地站了上去，半晌咽着口水颤声道：“我看他没死……好像、好像还有呼吸……但是……”

 

领头的嫌高个儿结结巴巴的，便推开他，直接上手拽门。经久失修的木门经不起他这么扯动，锁栓两三下就被扯掉了。然后整个厕所突然安静了下来，静的只能听见一群男生越来越粗重的呼吸声。

 

吉本荒野一直都在门外。他不想惹事，也不放心这帮毛头小子胡闹，恰巧碰到了，也只能认倒霉在外面一直盯着。这下里面没有声音了，人也没出来，他只好扯了扯领带，探出头往里看。

 

里面被男生们——现在大概说男人们比较合适——被男人们围在中央，蜷缩在厕所地上的正是他常常看到的，被这群孩子欺负的小个子男生。他嘴唇青白，面色如纸，整个人还在发颤，但是显然失去了意识。上身套着的白衬衣完全湿透了，他不像那些熊小子们身上处处是伤疤，隐隐约约露出来的每一寸肌肤都凝白如脂。

 

吉本看不清楚里面发生了什么，直到领头的那个恶狠狠地咬着牙，声音发颤地扯开了皮带：“这家伙——长得真像那些小婊子，皮肤又白屁股也翘——喂你！你不是看过这种片子吗？男人该插哪儿啊？”

 

被指到的小喽啰狠狠一抖，被所有的同伴同时盯住，耳朵通红地呐呐道：“腿……腿之间行，嘴也行，屁股的话也……”

 

吉本荒野眼睛猛地瞠大了。从小喽啰后退一步让出的缝隙中，他分明看见了那个羸弱的男生裤子松松垮垮地搭在膝盖上，白皙又柔软的臀部整个露在外面，丝毫不知道自己在经受这么多人视线的猥亵。一阵怒火猛地窜了上来，吉本荒野把夹在胳膊下的讲义往地上一摔，咆哮道：“给我住手！”

 

看见与平时完全不同的、身上冒着熊熊怒火的老师，小喽啰们的那点初尝禁果的色心顿时被打散了，道着歉四处逃窜。领头的只解开了皮带，拉链都没来得及拉下来，暗骂了一声也灰溜溜地提着裤子从吉本身边一溜烟地逃走了。

 

吉本呼吸异常错乱，他也没办法解释自己为什么如此异常——他想这大概是他第一次见到这样形式的欺凌的原因。但是为什么……如果光是怒气也就罢了，为什么他也……他也勃起了？

 

他也不管散了一地的讲义，匆匆地走到耕太身边，替他提好裤子，脱下自己的外衣罩在他湿漉漉的身体外。他好歹也是个成年人了，编不出能让自己彻底信服的谎言了。他对着一个被欺凌的男孩子起了欲望——就像先前被他赶走的那些未经人事的男孩们一样——这是他没办法回避的事实。

 

于是在把耕太送到医务室之后，他逃也似的跑回了自己的办公室。吉本荒野惊魂未定，剩下的实习期他都不敢从隔壁班门口经过，就害怕耕太那双平静又清澈的眼睛看透他肮脏的欲望。

 

在调回城里学校之后，他还是会时不时地想到那个孩子。他走后那些男孩会不会再动这种歪心思，如果是上次那样的情况再次发生了，会不会有人去救他，去救他的人会不会做出与他相反的选择，选择侵犯这个弱小到不会反抗的普通学生……

 

后来他遇到了吉本荒野，遇到了更加骇人听闻的校园霸凌。自那之后他性情大变，这段不值一提的事情被他彻底封印进了田子雄大的回忆。

 

直到他再次在医院的天台偶遇到耕太。那孩子长大了不少，乍一看变成了普通的大人。只是在四目交接时，那段记忆猛地涌了上来，那双眸子仍旧平静如水，暖黄色的头巾映的他的脸色更加苍白，整个人死气沉沉的，像是已经失去了一切。

 

显然耕太不记得他了。在他醒来之前，吉本荒野就从医务室消失了，两个人一如两道平行线，耕太更是每日疲于应付男生小团体的欺凌。反正他这个隔壁班的老师不过是一个旁观者，不过是一个永远不会来救他的陌生人。

 

但是这次他却怎么都按捺不住了。那十年前的欲望，十年前的妄想，在重逢的一刻剧烈地重燃了。当初怕事又懦弱的田子雄大已经死去了，现在他是吉本荒野，那个不达到目的誓不罢休的吉本荒野。这也是他的学生，是当初懦弱的他没有去拯救的学生。

 

#

 

吉本荒野不认为自己是个重欲的男人，只是耕太和他愈发亲近之后，顶着一副可爱的面孔没精打采地向他撒娇的时候，他总是忍不住反过去逗弄耕太一番，非得把刚刚化疗完的他给逗开心了不可。

 

只不过，一旦度没把持住，他就刹不住车，一发不可收拾了。耕太大概总是觉得自己这副病弱的身子亏欠了年轻气盛的他，从来都顺着他来，也不懂拒绝他的侵犯。知道耕太会自责， 所以看着性事后面色苍白眼皮直往下耷拉的耕太，就算心里会暗骂自己做起来没数，他也不会明里说出来，只是夸着耕太柔软的身子和比上次更加健气的精神，直到把他说到害羞不已，拉高了被子把自己蜷成团藏起来。然后等上一会儿，吉本就会掀开被窝钻进去，从身后抱住耕太，小家伙便会咕哝两声，如柴的手指轻轻地搭在他的胳膊上。

 

“反正我已经死过一次了……再陪你死一次也无妨。”吉本荒野凑在耕太耳边，轻声说道。

 

听了这话，耕太吓得浑身一悚，慌慌张张地踢开被子坐起来，激烈的动作让他一时头晕目眩，几乎要倒在吉本身上。吉本立马坐起身来撑住耕太，缓缓地抚摸着他的后脑勺，直到耕太的呼吸平静下来。

 

“我不许。我答应和你在一起，期待的不是这个！”耕太的声音带上了哭腔，“你如果这么说的话，那就趁早走开！我要和你分——”

 

吉本冷静地把后半句话封进了那双小小的嘴巴，不让他说出来。然而耕太铁了心，挣扎着推开了吉本的脸扭过头去，用吉本从来没有听到过的异常激动的声线冲他吼道：“我死掉就死掉了！你如果再说一遍，我就……”

 

吉本生怕他过度激动身体出什么问题，只好一边答应着，一边任由耕太钻在他的怀里放声痛哭。

 

但是他却明白，这个念头在他心里早就生根发芽，长成了参天大树，是耕太的要求都无法动摇的决定。耕太离开之后，他就没有了继续活在这世上的理由。

 

#

 

吉本很早之前就想象过这一天的来临。

 

他像往常一样怀抱着耕太，对他说了晚安。耕太有些不安地偏过头问他这样会不会有些不好，他亲吻了耕太的鼻尖安慰他说不抱着耕太他睡不着。然后这只小兔子害羞了，呐呐地说了句那好吧，钻进了他的怀里。

 

很久之后，耕太抬起头来，对半梦半醒的他说：“晚安。”

 

吉本荒野笑着揉了揉他的头，低声说了一句：“快睡吧。”

 

耕太很快睡了过去，他则被耕太突然的表现给彻底弄清醒了，怎么也睡不着。他低头盯着怀里的恋人，有一下没一下地抚摸着他的后背，渐渐地陷入了遥远的回忆。突然，尖锐的机械鸣叫声打断了他的回忆，耕太刚刚还恬静的面容猛地碎裂了，秀丽的五官紧紧地纠结在一起，不正常的潮红席卷了他弱小的身体。

 

医生从他怀里抢走了耕太，用氧气面罩遮住了他可爱的脸。医生们七手八脚地把他转移到推车上，他眯着眼睛，脖子不正常地扭转着，无神的双眼死死地盯着吉本荒野的方向。

 

氧气面罩下，耕太小巧的鼻子和嘴巴翕合的厉害，半透明的面罩不断地被白雾侵占，模糊到再也看不清他的面容。

 

向来冷静——就算是耕太第一次被推入抢救室的时候，也冷静到让人难以置信，五个小时一直安静地坐在手术室外神经质地掰着手指的吉本荒野，仿佛意识到了什么，忽然手臂和脖颈上青筋暴起，拼命地推开拦在他面前的医生护士，扯着低沉嘶哑的嗓子咆哮道：“把他还给我！他是我的——把他还给我！！他还有话要说——他有话对我说！”

 

就像是认定了，病床上那个瘦弱如琉璃的男人，这次再也不可能从死神手里逃脱，再也不可能悠悠的醒来，吃着他最爱的茶碗羹对他说好久不见又让你担心了。

 

#

 

在葬礼上，早就承认了他的存在的耕太的妈妈让他拿走一部分遗物。但是吉本荒野拒绝了，把耕太的遗物全部都留给了他的家人。

 

他本来就是玷污了耕太的人，被原谅就已经是奢望了，更没资格去讨要耕太的遗物。

 

在葬礼后的一周，耕太的姐姐联系了他。

 

“整理耕太遗物的时候，有一封给你的信……”她说，“就在家里放着。你随时可以来拿。”

 

#

 

“有些装模作样、自以为是的话，本来想在最后亲口跟荒野说的。但是后来认真的想一想，真的到了那个时候，我可不敢保证自己还能说的了话，フフ。”

 

吉本荒野拿着信，缓缓地盘腿坐了下来。三个月前他出过一次院，在家里修养了几天。那时还是夏天，小风扇悠悠地吹着弱弱的风，耕太就坐在这个地方，窝成小小的一团，一笔一划地写下了这封信。

 

“荒野老是对我说，自己是死过一次的人，再陪我死一次也无妨。我可不要啊，荒野这么优秀的老师，陪一个这样的我死去……”

 

吉本荒野不停地揉着太阳穴，不断地想凑近信看的更清楚一点，甚至想嗅到耕太残留在信上的味道。但是凑的太近，抑制不住的眼泪就会滴落下来浸湿耕太隽丽的字。他舍不得，舍不得弄脏耕太一分一毫，哪怕他已经反反复复地玷污过耕太纯白的身子——但那是耕太曾经属于他的证明。

 

“……但是荒野是个倔强又执拗的男人。要不然也不会、不管怎么拒绝都要和我在一起。”

 

在耕太又一次死里逃生，从ICU转入普通病房的时候，他再也难以忍受这样的提心吊胆，在明丽的午后，锁上了单人病房的房门，喂耕太吃掉了半碗茶碗羹，然后就吻住了那张充满温暖味道的嘴唇。阳光洒满了耕太洁白如脂脆弱如纸的身体，他脱掉上衣欺身压在耕太身上，带来了一片巨大的阴翳，几乎把耕太完全染黑。

 

然而他的耕太却害羞地轻轻闭着眼，躲开了他企图玷污神明时胆小又理亏的神情。吉本荒野从来不会隐忍自己的欲望，更别说和恋人在一起这么久两个人的第一次的交合。他做红了眼，恨不得把耕太小小的身体拆吃入腹。泄了身之后，耕太没有开口拒绝，脸上还挂着温暖的笑意，但是脸分明完全失去了血色。

 

他这个，最脆弱却最溺爱他的恋人啊——

 

“所以我知道，说服荒野是不可能的。……荒野，我就带走了。”

 

他慢慢地瞠大了眼睛，又紧紧地把信贴在胸前。

 

“……雄大老师，要好好地活着……”


End file.
